Alex
Engineer Tactical officer Armory officer |status = Active |datestatus = 2161 |actor = Mark Correy (uncredited) }} Crewman Alex was a 22nd century Earth Starfleet operations division crewmember, serving aboard the starship under Jonathan Archer. Service history 2151 Alex operated the warp engines during the launch of Enterprise in 2151, wearing a cap. ( ) He had breakfast in the mess hall during the first contact with the Xyrillians. ( ) The same year, he was waiting outside the captain's mess and entered when called by Captain Archer to escort Vulcan Vanik back to launch bay. ( ) He also served in engineering during the visit of several pilgrims who came aboard to watch the Great Plume of Agosoria. ( ) He was part of the engineering team which installed and prepared the phase cannons on Enterprise, and was on duty in armory during its use against an unidentified alien species. ( ) He later suffered from first-degree burns after a nitrogen valve seal blew while he was working in main engineering. Doctor Phlox treated him. ( ) Alex was among the crewmembers who were unconscious in engineering after a Ferengi gas canister blew off. ( ) He was again on duty and working in engineering when Commander Tucker gave the Kantare Liana a tour of Enterprise. When the two later entered the corridor outside engineering, Alex passed them. ( ) 2152 In 2152, Alex joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall to watch the Earth film The Wages of Fear. Because of the system failures caused by a symbiotic lifeform, the movie night was interrupted. ( ) He was working in a corridor and passed by Captain Archer and the visitor Zobral. ( ) He operated the warp engines when Enterprise returned home after the incident on Paraagan II and was on duty when Enterprise went through a minefield and a mine was attached at the hull. ( ) Following the damage caused by the minefield, Alex took some R&R and joined fellow crewmembers in the recreation area aboard the automated repair station. ( ) He assisted Lieutenant Reed in the armory and went to sickbay after the ship passed a black hole. ( ) He visited the mess hall and later spoke with Alison. ( ) Alex prepared Shuttlepod 2 for a survey in the launch bay. Later, he was forced to stay several days at the catwalk when the ship approached a neutronic storm. On the catwalk, Alex participated in the weekly movie night. ( ) He was working in engineering when the crew experienced strange time shifts and visited the mess hall shortly before he went to the catwalk while several crewmembers were possessed by the Wisps. ( ) 2153 In 2153, Alex served as relief tactical officer on the bridge before he joined other crewmembers in the mess hall for another movie night, watching , where he sat next to Captain Archer. ( ) He was working in engineering when Commander Tucker conducted a secret tour of Enterprise for the Vissian Cogenitor Charles. ( ) Alex assisted Malcolm Reed in armory testing and increasing the particle yield of phase-pistols for use against the Borg. ( ) He was working in engineering when the ship was hit by spatial anomalies and raided by a group of Osaarian pirates. After the crew of Enterprise was able to beam their stolen supplies back on board, Alex transported it into a cargo bay. ( ) Alex was also working in engineering when Trip Tucker and T'Pol discussed the chemical formula of trellium with Captain Archer after they received the data from the V'radian chemist B'Rat Ud at the Xanthan floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. Later, he was one of the crewmembers in engineering who tried to stop Rajiin. Alex fired his phase-pistol on her but she jumped off the second level and left engineering through an emergency hatch. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Alex continued to serve aboard ''Enterprise and was among the crewmembers who stood in line to welcome Jonathan Archer aboard Enterprise. Later, he was working in engineering and assisted Phlox and T'Pol in the treatment of Archer's infection with interspatial parasites. He was hit by a shot from one of the invading Xindi-Reptilians.'' ( ) In December 2153 Alex was working in engineering when the crew "played" a fake scenario involving the subspace vortex propulsion system of the Xindi-Primates to let Degra believe they were heading to . In this scenario Alex fell to the ground in engineering and got unconscious. ( ) 2154 He joined several crewmembers in the mess hall after the Enterprise passed a nebula in 2154. ( ) During Enterprise s attempt to contact the Xindi, Alex received severe burns to his face from an Xindi attack. He was in sickbay awaiting treatment when Archer was taken there following his release from the Xindi-Aquatics. ( ) He was on duty in the launch bay and oversaw the start of the modified , piloted by Travis Mayweather. Alex also worked as welder on the shuttlepod. ( ) Alex later served as the security officer who escorted Andorian commander Shran while he was aboard Enterprise. ( ) The same year he was one of the people to welcome the inventor of the transporter, Emory Erickson on board. ( ) Alex was working in the engine room when the three Orion women D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar came aboard the ship and was, like every other man aboard, affected by the Orion pheromones. ( ) 2161 In 2161, Alex was one of the attendees at the Federation Founding Ceremony on Earth. ( ) Appendices Background information Alex was portrayed by regular background actor Mark Correy, who received no credit for his appearances. His first name comes from an unused line in the Broken Bow script. 20131017142154}} According to a call sheet from , Correy was scheduled to work in scene 79 of the episode, a corridor scene near sickbay, but did not appear in the episode. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** fr:Alex (Enterprise NX-01) Category:Humans Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel